


Working Out Differences

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Gladio has just about had it with Noctis' attitude, but the prince is clearly willing to give as good as he gets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrossedQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/gifts).



It was early.  _ Too _ early, Noctis thought. The sun was just beginning to peek over the distant mountains, casting a yellow-gold tint across the cloudless sky. The light reflected on the surface of the stream before him, as well; a beautiful sight to be sure, but one which the prince of Lucis was too groggy and irritable to fully appreciate. 

In part, his sour mood came from the fact that even after an hour out in the chilly morning air, he had yet to catch a single damn fish. Either they were toying with him, or Gladio had been lying about the spot’s reputation for many a rare catch. 

The prince turned back to glare over his shoulder, only to see his dark-haired, well-built bodyguard tapping away at the screen of his phone. “Glad at least one of us is having fun out here,” he grumbled, raising his voice to make sure the sarcasm wasn’t lost on Gladio’s ears. Amber eyes flashed, and a smirk spread across his visage. 

“ _ Whassah madder _ ?” he cooed in a mocking tone. “Baby still sleepy?” 

Noct considered flinging his fishing rod right at that cocky expression, but managed to reign himself in before he wasted perfectly good equipment. “No, I’m just beginning to think  _ someone _ is even more full of shit than I thought. There aren’t any fish here.” To prove his point, he flicked his rod back and forward again, letting the baited hook fly with near-perfect aim right into to the center of the stream. The lure sunk, bobbed, and lay perfectly still. Again, he cast a dark look over his shoulder. 

Gladio, however, merely shrugged. “Hey, not my fault the fish are smarter than you.” He ducked easily as a roll of baleen flew past his ear. “Come on, Princess. Maybe you’ll have better luck after breakfast.” 

Another grumble, less intelligible this time, and Noct dispersed his rod in an angry flurry of blue sparks. “What the  _ hell  _ was the point in coming out here in the first place?” Not actually expecting a reply, he stalked past Gladio in a huff as he began marching up the bank and back toward camp. He didn’t bother to check if he was being followed or not. 

“Slow down, wouldya?” came that deep, chiding voice from somewhere behind him a few moments later. Noct smoothly ignored it, instead speeding up to a slow jog. “Hey, come on! It’s not safe out here, dumbass.” 

Despite himself, the prince couldn’t resist getting in one more jab while the opening was there. “If you’re scared, call Ignis. Maybe he’ll come hold your hand for you.”

“What was that?” Gladio’s voice had an edge to it that he rarely used, and Noct knew he was really pushing things this time. Too bad he didn’t actually care. It was Gladio’s fault for waking him up early for this stupid wild goose chase, now he had to deal with the consequences. 

“I  _ said _ ,” the prince glared, coming to a full halt and turning on his heels to face the other male. “Call your babysitter before you piss your pants.”

Sure, he’d seen Gladio angry before, and recognized that deadly glint in his eyes long before the next words left his mouth. “You wanna watch yourself before you cross a line you’re not ready for?”

“Oh, I’m just  _ dancing _ over lines today, big guy. You don’t scare me.” 

Not for the first time, Gladio seriously considered popping the prince’s head right off his skinny little neck. “Last warning, Noct.” At his sides, his fists were clenching and unclenching with every deep breath. Though he would never seriously hurt any of his friends, he was about as sick of Noctis’ attitude as he could be at this point. Whatever had set him off that morning, a swift kick in the ass seemed like a good way to cure it. 

And Noctis, for his part, seemed just as willing to walk into that beating as Gladio was to dish it out. “And  _ I’m  _ warning  _ you  _ not to fuc -- “

The cry came out of nowhere. Deep blue eyes widened to discs and his mouth snapped shut as Noct looked from Gladio to the clearing beside them, then back at Gladio again. The bodyguard was already in motion. He materialized his broadsword as he lunged forward, throwing his back up against the prince’s shoulder. “Get ready!” he barked, and Noct nodded. 

The blade appeared in his palm just as the first of the beasts attacked. Noct swung his sword in a wide arc that caught the thing right in it’s glistening maw, and it hit the ground with another terrible screech. It was a hundlegs, and now the prince could see there were at least a half dozen of its buddies closing in on them from all directions. Gladio grunted beside him. “Ugly bastards,” he said, and Noct scoffed his agreement. 

From there, the battle turned into an all-out brawl as the two fighters took out one after another of the creepy crawly monsters. Gladio’s sword was large and heavy enough to slice right through their hard outer shells, but Noct was forced to parry blow after blow until he could in a good shot at their softer underbellies. By the time his second target fell, the prince was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his arms were aching from the strain. Still, the insect-like monsters kept coming, kept pushing him back and further away from his partner.

Gladio planted his boot on the head of one felled hundleg as he jerked his sword out of its back. It was covered in a sticky, green slime that turned his stomach, but there was no time to dwell on that now. Quickly scanning around, he at last caught sight of Noct about fifty yards away, warping and phases as he dodged three hungry mouths at once. He swore under his breath before running across the clearing at full speed to his friend’s aid. 

“Noct, get down!” he shouted, and the prince ducked just in time to avoid that massive blade come swooshing down over his head. It caught two of the monsters in the side with a sickening squelch, and they both went flying back with the force of the blow. Noctis shot him a look.

“You trying to kill me?”

Gladio grabbed his arm and tugged him up to his feet with a smirk. “Not at the moment, no.” The third beast had scuttled away to avoid the reach of the blade, but now it was rearing up again to attack. This one, Gladio noticed, was larger than the others, and its head was an ugly, glistening black. The boss, then, he grinned, and leveled his sword. “Bonus points to whoever takes  _ that one _ down.” 

Noctis wiped sweat off his brow with the back of his sleeve and mirrored the other’s grim amusement. “You’re on.” 

They both charged forward as the beat lunged. Gladio reached it first, but his heavy blade was too slow, landing on soft ground where the thing’s tail end had been a mere heartbeat before. Noctis was up next. He phased out of range of those sharp pincers, and warped himself around to line up an airstrike -- but the hundlegs’ thin body made for a hard target, and the prince crashed to the ground as his sword met empty air. “ _ D-damn _ ,” he swore, scrabbling for his weapon even as the monster turned to close in for the kill.

His blade collided too late with hard exoskeleton, his wrist buckled under the pressure, and he went sprawling back as he insect landed on top of him. 

What happened next was a blur of blood and legs.

Gladio’s shout drowned out even the beast’s screeching cry as he tackled the thing away from his prince. It was larger than him, and stronger, but it was no match for the bodyguard’s sheer rage. It bit and scratched and squirmed against him, but he wrestled it down until he could get his large arms around what he assumed was its neck. “Now, Noct!” came the order, and the prince scrambled to his feet as his fingers closed numbly around the hilt of his sword. He growled as he warped forward and, unable to escape the blow, the beast went down with the blade lodged deep in its guts. 

Noct collapsed to his knees. His head felt light, dizzy, his limbs numb; no doubt thanks to the hundlegs’ poison-coated fangs. Gladio was hardly any better. Adrenaline subsided and he kicked the dead insect away from him before falling onto his back with a grunt. 

“You’re hurt,” Noct observed after a moment. Gladio’s right arm was covered in thick, red blood from a painful looking wound that started at his collarbone and disappeared under the line of his open shirt. A wound he’d gotten defending his prince. 

“I’m alright,” he grunted as he waved his hand in the air. “How about you?” 

“Could use something for this headache.” He crawled forward to Gladio’s side and, not waiting for permission, dug his hands into the deep pockets on the side of his pants. Amber eyes watched him intently as he withdrew two flasks, one green, the other an iridescent white. 

“Noct, you don’t have to….” 

“Shut up.” He put the antidote down for later, first popping the lid on the elixir and gingerly holding it up to Gladio’s mouth. “Come on, just drink it.” 

The bodyguard swallowed. He wasn’t used to being the one needing nursing after a fight, especially not from royalty, but his shoulder hurt like a bitch and he wasn’t sure he could make it back to camp without at least something for the pain. “Thanks,” he mumbled, and gulped down the cool liquid as Noctis guided it between his lips. The bottle empty, Noct tossed it aside and reached for the antidote for himself. 

“I should be the one thanking you, huh?” the prince said once he’d downed the bitter drink. He tossed that behind him as well and, as the poison fogging his mind was gradually dispelled, he glanced down to meet his friend’s eyes. “You saved my life.”

“Yeah, well. It’s my job.” Gladio grit his teeth as the magic concoction took hold, the wound on his shoulder closing up until nothing was left but a shallow, slightly-bruised scratch. The blood, however, was another story; it coated the skin of his chest and arm in angry red rivers that would likely have made Prompto faint at the sight were he around to see. 

“I know, but….” Noctis fell silent for a moment. His handkerchief was in his pocket, the one he’d carried with him all the way from Insomnia, but he took it out now and wet it with his tongue. “I really owe you.” Coaxing Gladio up into a sitting position, he wrapped his fingers around his wrist to hold his arm still as he began to wipe the blood away. 

For all Gladio’s bravado, for all the angry words he’d slung at the prince just moments before, he suddenly felt his chest grow warm with something other than his temper. When Noct wasn’t being a spoiled brat, he actually had a heart worthy of admiration. “Don’t mention it,” he replied, but his voice had lost all of its former edge; now it was a deep, humming tone, just loud enough for the two of them. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Deep blue eyes looked up at him even as Noct continued his work. There was an apology written there on his features, and something else. The prince looked from amber pools down to Gladio’s lips, and back up again as if to ask,  _ “Can I?”  _

“C’mere, dummy.” Gladio broke into a grin as he pulled Noct down against his chest. Their mouths crushed together and Noct kissed him with all the passion and fire he could muster. Between their argument that morning and the residual adrenaline coursing through them after the battle, they both had a lot of tension left to work out in that moment. Though Gladio’s shoulder still ached from his injury, he used his good arm to guide Noctis up and over his thighs until the prince was effectively straddling him. He then wasted no time in sliding those same fingers under the back of his black tee to grope at lean flesh. 

Although Noct shuddered once at the contact, he quickly took control in his own way. Keeping his mouth locked with Gladio’s and their tongues beating together in earnest, he brought both of his own hands to rest on the bodyguard’s muscular chest. Handkerchief abandoned, not-yet-dried blood staining his fingers, he mapped his way over rock hard skin until he brushed over both of Gladio’s nipples in tandem. The older man let out a groan into his mouth and tugged him down against his lap. 

Neither of them were sure how far they wanted to take this, but stopping now was not an option. Noct’s chest ached and his lungs burned, but Gladio’s lips, his body against him were like a grounding force, something real and solid to counter the way his mind spun. He felt that confident tongue push deeper into his mouth and shivered, responding with a hard pinch to the sensitive buds under his fingertips. 

“Damn, Noct,” Gladio growled appreciatively, breaking the kiss as he sucked in a breath. “I don’t think I’ve ever gone so quick from wanting to fight to wanting to fuck.” 

“Yeah, well, guess I’m just awesome like that.” The prince spoke in a breathless voice. He was too focused on that hand igniting his skin as it roamed over his back to form a proper retort, but it seemed Gladio didn’t mind. He grinned as he captured Noct’s lips in another hot, hungry kiss that left the prince reeling by the time they broke apart again.

“I guess maybe you are.” 

When Gladio rocked his hips up Noct felt himself raise a half-foot in the air. A flush of red tinted his cheeks, the motion all too familiar and suddenly very,  _ very _ enticing. “A-are we doing this, then?” he panted, deep blue eyes meeting his friend’s in a knowing stare. 

Gladio thrust up again. “Only if you think you can handle it.” There was a different kind of edge in his voice now, playful, teasing. Hot as hell. Noct swallowed. In one swift move he flung his left leg up over his right and twisted his body in Gladio’s hold until his back was pressing against his broad chest and his ass grinding down against his crotch.

“That’s  _ my _ line, big guy.” 

While Gladio was still struggling to process the sudden shift, Noct took his head in his hands and drew him down into a kiss over his shoulder. The angle was new and Noct found it difficult to slide his tongue as far into the other’s mouth as he wanted, so he focused instead on sucking Gladio’s bottom lip between his teeth. He simultaneously rubbed back against the thick bulge in Gladio’s pants and, pleased at the groan it drew from him, turned the motion into a steady rhythm. 

“ _ By the Astrals _ ,” Gladio swore into the prince’s mouth. His hand had fallen to Noct’s hip, and now his fingers tangled in the fabric he found there as he bucked up to meet those sweet, firm mounds. “I hope you don’t want this gentle.” 

His shoulder protested as he lifted the fingers of his right hand up to Noctis’ chest, where he dug them into shirt and skin alike. Noct groaned and released his lips in favor of sucking in a shuddering breath. “Hell no. I want  _ you _ .” His shirt was yanked up and over his pale arms, and then Gladio was assaulting him from all angles; dull fingernails raked over his side, pinched and rolled the buds of his nipples, while his mouth did wonderfully distracting things to the sensitive skin of his neck. When those lips moved just over his jugular, however, and sharp teeth scraped down in a rough bite, Noctis nearly jumped out of the rest of his clothes. 

Shuddering, fighting back a telling moan, he dropped his hands to his own lap and had the front of his pants open in record time. Gladio helped him to ease the pants down his thighs -- they were both in too much of a rush for anything more proper -- and then Noct was grinding hot, bare skin against tight leather. 

The bodyguard pulled his mouth from that delicious neck and took a moment to admire the smarting red-purple mark he’d left behind, before hugging the near-naked prince hard against his chest. His voice was all growls and hunger in his ear. “Better make this count.” As Noct opened his mouth, question at the ready, Gladio shoved three fingers between his kiss-swollen lips and grinned at the look he received in return. “You’re gonna wanna get those good and wet, prince. I don’t make the rules.” 

Noctis understood, of course, but his eyes were full of firey challenge as he sucked those fingers in deeper. His tongue lapped over them, between them, teasing just as much as he was slicking them up in anticipation. From the way Gladio’s amber eyes slowly unfocused as he watched, it was obvious he was picturing Noct’s mouth bobbing with equal enthusiasm on  _ other _ parts of his body; in fact, that enormous bulge straining against his pants only seemed to grow  _ bigger _ the longer Noctis worked his magic. But the act was only a means to more pleasurable end, after all, and at last Gladio pulled his fingers away. Noct smirked. “Wet enough for ya?” 

The older man didn’t answer in words. Instead, that large hand moved down to squeeze a pale mound of flesh as the other slid up to capture the base of Noctis’ throat. Stuck quite firmly in that position, Noctis couldn’t  _ see _ when the first slick finger began to push into him, but  _ damn _ could he  _ feel  _ it. A low whine snuck out past Gladio’s grip on his throat and filled the air around them. 

“I love it when you sing for me,” Gladio praised him, breath hot on his jaw. Already he was adding a second finger -- the pain was momentary, fading to a dull pressure as more and more of those sounds started to tumble off the prince’s lips. Those fingers made quick work of the tension in his muscles, so that by the time Gladio was thrusting the third and even forth into his body it was only to add to the dark-haired prince’s mounting moans. 

Finally, satisfied with his work, Gladio withdrew his fingers to the sound of another needy whimper. “Gladio,” Noctis breathed, and he might have slumped forward if it weren’t for that strong hand on his neck. “R-ready when you are.” The words were like music to his ears. Pressing a surprisingly tender kiss to the side of his neck, Gladio released his own aching cock from the front of his pants and, lining it up with Noct’s opening, he pushed up into his trembling body. 

Noctis held back the scream that threatened to rip from his throat. He’d known this was going to be rough, even with the effort to prep him, but he also knew he could handle it. Breathing uneven, he worked through the pain, focusing instead on the fingers stroking his hip, tightening around his neck, and the lips once again latched onto his nape. Proper words failed him, his body gave a shudder, but despite himself he needed  _ more.  _ “ _ Fuck me _ ,” he growled, voice rasping out between gritted teeth, and Gladio obeyed. 

Sitting gave him little leverage to move his own body, but Noctis was oh so pliant in his grasp; he brought the prince back down against him, using his weight to drive his thick cock deeper with every motion. It felt  _ incredible _ , the way his prince was so tight and so soft at the same time, like hot silk wrapped around his throbbing flesh. And Noct himself…. He didn’t think he’d ever seen him look quite this sexy, not even that one time he’d bent him over in the backseat of the Regalia and fucked him so hard he’d been screaming to the Six as he came. No,  _ this _ Noct, this confident, cocky, almost  _ dominating _ Noctis was turning him on in ways he’d never imagined possible. 

“ _ Gods yes _ ,” came the hiss above him, and he felt that smooth neck curving under his grasp. The prince let his head fall back as his fingers scrambled for purchase on the hips of the man behind him, and suddenly he was rocking back on his own accord. Aggressive,  _ needy _ , taking Gladio as deep as he could until his ass was slapping against his thighs in an intoxicating rhythm. Gladio’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head with the heat of it. 

Pain had turned to overwhelming pleasure in Noctis’ body. Fire roared within him, and every few thrusts forced that hard length inside to rub up against his sensitive prostate. The sparks that flew behind his eyes were blinding. He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrated on the sensation of being so incredibly filled that it was hard to even catch his breath. Gladio surrounded him, inside and out, his scent and heat driving Noctis wild, and  _ still he wanted more _ .

The Royal Shield was meant to be a protector as well as a rock, bearing burdens when his king was unable to move forward. And while it was highly unlikely that the first of the Lucian kings had intended for that role to extend to  _ sex _ , Gladio was more than willing to take over for Noctis whenever the need presented itself. So as the prince bit his lip and whined in the back of his throat, his powerful friend got the message loud and clear. He kept both of his hands in place as he eased Noctis forward almost to the hard ground, levered himself to his own knees, and fucked into him with all his strength. 

Noctis couldn’t hold back his screams anymore. The force of Gladio’s body slamming into his was enough to rip the breath right out of his lungs, to break his frame in two. It was  _ exactly _ what he’d wanted. Voice cracking, fingers clawing at the dirt below, he gave in to the waves of intense pleasure crashing through him and came with an utterly un-princely cry. 

With that channel already so hot and tight around him, Gladio hadn’t needed much of a push to force him over the edge as well. Growling low, rough, he clenched his fingers around both Noctis’ hip and his throat as he exploded inside of him. One more thrust, a second, and then his body gave a shudder and he doubled over Noct in exhaustion. 

Several moments passed. The weight inside him began to ache, and Noctis let out a weak whine. “Gladio…. Get off.”

A grunt, and then the older man was gently pulling out of his prince’s thoroughly abused backside as he settled down onto the ground. His amber eyes focused on his friend (at first taking time to admire the wide, reddened hole between his trembling cheeks) and grinned. “That was insane.” 

Noctis nodded weakly and struggled to his knees. With his head still swimming and his lower half aching in protest, it was surprisingly difficult to get his pants back up and fastened properly. Another moment and Gladio was behind him, strong arms encircling his waist as he helped to slide those pesky buttons in place. Noct smiled at him over his shoulder. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime.” He kissed his mouth, soft and gentle now, glad for the moment of comfortable peace between them. But he couldn’t help notice that the sun had risen considerably higher in the sky since last he’d checked, and he had no doubt that Ignis and Prompto were growing impatient back at camp. So he let his lips slide down to Noct’s jaw, over the dark mark on the side of his neck, and then lifted him bodily in the air to set him back on his feet. 

“Guess the fun’s over,” the prince sighed. He grabbed his shirt and his sword off the ground and watched as Gladio tucked himself back into his pants. “And we never even caught any fish.” 

“How the hell can you be thinking about  _ fish _ after mind-blowing sex like that?” They started off again in the direction of the haven, Noctis trailing just a few limping steps behind. “You got it worse than I thought.”

“Well then  _ you  _ can be the one to explain to Specs why we all have to go hungry this morning.”

A scoff. “Are you kidding? We’ve got plenty of -- “

“Don’t say it!”

“ -- Cup Noodle.”

“You asshole.” Noctis tried to hide his amusement behind a scowl, but Gladio didn’t but it for a second. He threw his arm around the prince’s bare shoulders in a headlock and laughed. 

“You love me.”

There was no denying that one. Noct met his grin with one of his own, and they settled for a contented silence as they made their way side by side back to camp.

 


End file.
